Wild Witch Chase
by Riddlemione
Summary: Hermione was doing an undercover job for the Ministry when something horrible happens....


A year of muggle high school would not be so bad, would it? A little while away from Harry, Ron, and Ginny was to my dismay Lavender I did not mind being away from her apparently, there was vampires and shape-shifters in the small town of Forks. I stayed with another Muggle-born's parents while she attended Hogwarts. I did not like the fact that muggles lived so close to these vampires.

The only thing I did not like is the vampire family the Cullens. I did not like the fact that they ate people and knowing my cousin had classes with them really made my skin boil. Harry, seeing as the war was over. Let me borrow the invisibility cloak. My mother and father bought me a new car and a camera as a graduation gift. The car was an American model so I would not stand out if Forks.

***

I was finishing the video of the Cullens. They were playing baseball in a far away field. I was under the cloak when a gust of wind blew. The one known as Jasper held inhaled deeply into the air. He was walking toward me when Edward grabbed his shoulder. "Jasper, you're up." I heard him say. I kept silent, still, and held my breath.

When I saw no sights of the Cullens, I made my way home as quickly as possible. I put the video in the VCR. I watched them intently. I made previous observations on how they stayed out of the sunlight. Their skin has some sort of diamond like appearance when they shined in the light. I kept the videos in a magical portal where only I could access it.

I returned to the field and waited for the Cullens to show. I needed one last video to see if I could obtain any information. "I knew I smelled something!" Jasper hissed. I looked down. How could he see me? I did not put the cloak on yet! Bullocks, why did I forget that? Emmett, to him, lightly shook the tree. I fell down. Emmett caught me then dropped me on the ground. Wanted me hurt not dead... Yet. Rosalie climbed up the tree and retrieved my camera. When she reached she ground, she turned my camera into dust with a clench of her fist. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme all circled me. Of all the times to forget my wand.

"What were you doing up there?" Rosalie growled. "I- um." I stuttered. "She was making a little video of the vampires. Oh, well, I haven't had lunch yet anyways." Jasper said. He got into a low crouch and gave me an evil grin. Not like a Malfoy grin, but a Voldemort 'I am about to kill you' grin. My palms began sweating as my heart began racing. "You brought this on yourself, Granger." Rosalie said. "Edward warned you to stay away from us then to mind your own business." Alice said with a smirk.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked still shaking. Edward's eyes flashed to Jasper as a smirk came upon his face. "Everyone, move." Jasper said calmly. They did so. Some with hesitance. "Jasper, you got the last one!" Esme objected. "You really want to know what I want you to do." He asked. I nodded. "Yes. I'll do anything." I said. "Run." Is all he said. I gapped at him, but ran as fast as I could to the road through the woods.

I saw him hold up his 10 fingers then 9 then 8. I got in the car and hit the gas. I got to get out of Forks. I was going 100 miles an hour with ease. I know now why my parents got me a sports car!

I pulled into the driveway and ran upstairs. "Hermione, will you be staying for dinner?" Ms. Alan asked. "No thank you. I must be returning to the Ministry with my new discoveries." I lied. I locked my windows and shut the curtains in my room. I only brought everything I needed in two suit cases. I shoved my wand in my rain boot. "Is Hermione here, Ms. Alan?" I heard Alice's smooth voice ask. A chill ran up my spine. I got my bags and went down stairs. She went into the kitchen. It was about 3 in the afternoon. The street had our neighbor's 12 year old son playing football with his friends. I put my suitcase in my truck knowing she couldn't hurt me without someone seeing.

"Leaving on our account?" She asked. "Yes!" I growled. "At least we haven't eaten you ... yet." She said. "Gee, thanks, but I have a flight to England with my name written on it." I said slamming my trunk shut. "I would watch out if I were you on your way their." She growled then left in Edward's stupid, gay Volvo.

I told the Alan's to be careful and that I would give the new number to Maggie when I saw her at work. I waited until the morning to leave however. I didn't want to risk the chance of being ambushed. I sped to the airport and was soon in-line for London, England. I looked behind me and noticed a huddle of people I looked to see it was Edward and his family.

I was two seats in front of him on the plane. "Hermione, what is going on?!" Harry shouted on the phone. "Harry James Potter, you better lower your voice." I warned. "Last I heard from you was something about vampires and you coming to the burrow." He said. "I'm fine. I just came upon a mishap." I lied. "Good. Well, see you when you get here." He said. "Bye, Harry." I said and hung up. My phone start buzzing. I got a text from an unknown number. *You'll have to be alone sometime, Granger and we WILL get the videos.* I looked behind me to see the Cullen family all smirking. Esme licked her lips. I shivered at this.

The plane and I went to the subway station. I managed to lose the Cullens through a crowd and I went down to the Ministry of Magic. I told the new Minister that I was still in the process of observing. However once I told them I have it on video I was given an extra month to finish the assignment.

I went back to the Burrow. It was getting rather crowded. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Lavender, Ron, Harry and Ginny and now I joined the chaotic home. "Hermione, dear, how is work going?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Rather good, I suppose. I got an extra month on the assignment." I said. "Oh, falling back are we?" Lavender asked. "No. Actually I've got pictures, videos, and other vital information about the vampire species. He gave me more time so I can summarize it and put it in a chronological format and specific details." I said rubbing my success in her face.

"Yeah. Didn't you get caught or something?" Fred asked wanting to hear the story once more. "I'll tell it later. I'm going for a walk." I said getting up from the couch. The fire in the living room crackled. "Tell the story REAL quick." George said. "Yes, please, do." Fred added. "Not know." I said. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" They begged. "NO!" I shouted. "You might as well, 'Mione. Either that or let them prank you." Ron said. "I'll take my chances." I said went out side.

I walked to the edge of the woods. I looked out upon the Weasley's land. I remember the memories I had at this wonderful place, but non of them really involved me. Fred and George throwing Ginny in the pond. Ron and Harry flying into the barn. I wished I would have set my book and studies down for a moment to enjoy life.

"Hello, Granger." I heard Emmett's voice say. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I backed a foot away slowly. "I gave you ten seconds to run. You get around quick." Jasper teased. "How did you find me?" I demanded. "We're vampires, Dear. Once we know a scent we know it forever." Esme said with a dazzling smile. "Now, don't scream. We don't want to get your family involved do we?" Jasper asked grabbing my throat. "I'm a witch!" I admitted. "Lying. Wow, I'm a little offended." Rosalie said. Jasper and the others came closer to take a bite. "Stupefy!" I shouted at them. They all flew back. "What was that?" Alice asked. "I don't know." Carlisle said. I began to run back to the Burrow.

I will never forgive thank the twins for this. Slimy green goop suddenly covered my entire body. "FRED!!! GEORGE!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They came running towards me. "Care to tell us the story now?" Fred asked with a smirk. "Who are your friends?" George asked. I slowly pulled out my wand. "Assevoin!" I shouted pointing at them both. Their two front teeth grew as big as their fists. Their ears grew the size of a donkey's. "See! NOW YOU ARE REALLY ASSES!" I shouted angry. "You better run before I do something ILLEGAL!" I yelled. They soon apparated as did I. I couldn't risk getting too close to the Cullens.

"I'm going to bed!" I shouted once I got the goop from my hair. "NIGHT! NIGHT! NIGHT! NIGHT! NIGHT! NIGHT! NIGHT!" Everyone said from the living room. I told them to not leave without their wands just incase. I got in my bed and watched the tape of the Cullens playing baseball once more. I paused a certain frame. I zoomed in. Was Edward? Was Edward looking at me? I shook turned the haunting image off. I wanted a peaceful night of sleep at least once this week.

***

The morning was rainy and dull. I dragged myself to the shower. I couldn't hardly sleep last night. I was paranoid out of my mind. I was the first one down stair and made me some coffee. I looked as deep as I could into the woods. Not sight of the Cullens. "Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked rather surprised that I was up. "How long have you been up?" She asked. I shrugged "About an hour or so." She poured herself a cup-of-Joe as the Americans called it. "Want to talk about it?" She asked. I sighed "Not really. It's over with. I'll turn in my report. Hopefully get a raise then get a loft or flat around work." I said. "You don't have to move out, Dear. Lavender can do that." She said snarling at Brown's name. "It's not you. It's me. I'm used to living alone. I'm more used to-"

Footsteps ran down stairs and rushed into the living room. Mrs. Weasley and I went into the living room wondering why they all went into the living room when they usually stampeded into the kitchen. Even Lavender was there, gripping Ron's arm tightly. Mr. Weasley turned on the station to the radio.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped from Azkaban only days away from her execution. The Minister of Magic has sent out Dementors for the convict. No news on her last whereabouts, but hopefully she will be caught before she hurts or kills anyone. Tune in tonight at 7:00 for more on the topic." A voice said from the almost busted speaker.

Mrs. Weasley coffee spilled to the wooden floor. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a medium sized towel. I returned and dropped to my knees. I wiped up the mess. "Thank you, Dear." She said holding back tears. I gave her a half-smile and rose to my feet. "Why did you do it the muggle way?" Lavender asked. I snarled at her. "What's wrong with things the muggle way?" I growled. "Why don't you just cast a spell to clean it up?" She shot back. "At least I DID clean it up." I barked back, knowing about Lavender's filthiness. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked. "It MEANS you brainless bimbo that you are a lazy, slob who doesn't clean after herself!" I yelled. Mr. Weasley stepped in the way between us. "Now girls I think that's enough." I still kept my narrowed eyes on Lavender. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "Funny though because Ron prefers slobs." She said. My clenched fist released. Everyone, including Ron, gave Lavender a death look.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley asked as I stormed up stairs. I slammed my door shut. I went over to my desk and began scribbling on a piece of parchment. One for The Weasley family and one for the Cullen family.

*I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself and I shall. I should have just stayed in Forks. I was better off there anyway. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley thank you so much for you hospitality. You have been too kind. Twins don't torture Ginny too much. Just a prank now and then J. -Hermione.*

*Meet me at the Witches' Whiskey Wagon. Follow my scent and you'll be just fine.- Granger*

I packed my things into one back pack going to return for them later. I opened my window. I got on the roof then shut the window back. I mounted my broom and flew over the forest. I saw one Cullen and dropped the note after giving a loud whistle. I went higher in the air and flew to the Tavern.

"Want another Fire Whiskey?" The giant like bartender asked. "No thank you. I better go on. Two shots is already making me sick." I said and got out of there. I sat on the outside of the tavern and waited for the Cullens to arrive. I copied the videos that I recorded and decided I would give them the copies. Once they left me alone I can show the Minister and give him my report. Then I would get my payment have enough money to start a lease on a loft or flat.

I put the videos in a Santa like bag. It was taking them forever. I heard snickering from the side of the tavern. "No, I'LL get her." A voice whispered. I assumed it was Alice. I began to go towards the sound when as if by a gut feeling I turned around. I saw Edward and his family. I walked toward him with the bag. They raised their eye brow at me. "There all there." I said. "You're giving up?" Jasper asked as if a challenge was suddenly cancelled. I nodded. I looked to see Alice holding Jasper's hand. "If you are there, who is-" I stopped.

The witches laughter boomed once more. I turned around gasping at the sight. "Bellatrix!" I hissed clenching my wand. "Get out of here!" I barked at the Cullens not wanting them to get in the way. "No Potter to save you know is there?" She asked with a smirk. "No Lord to protect you from me is more like it, you nasty old hag!" I spat. She snarled at this. "You filthy Mud Blood!" She shouted. She casted a spell. I blocked the attack. I used Stupify. Sudden two arms grabbed my arms. "Get away from her!" Edward said about to lounge at the man when we apparated.

The dragged me to the dungeon once more. Haunting memories of Ron and Harry and I at our stay in here. I felt like gagging just thinking about the pain Bellatrix once inflicted on me with a mere knife. Bellatrix snatched my wand from my grasps. The large man I recognized as Fenfir Greyback. "Chain her up in case she manages to utter a spell to unlock the door." Bellatrix instructed. I tried physically fighting to no avail. Both my hands were chained to the wall as well as my feet. I wasn't hanging from the wall. I could move around, but it was difficult with the 50 pound per chain attacked to my limbs.

I slid up to the floor. I knew it! I shouldn't have even given the Cullens back their videos. I bet it was all a set up! Although... Edward did speak out against Greyback. What was that about anyway? So he will let his family eat me? Guys are too complicated.

I jerked my head up from Bellatrix laughing wildly. She came bursting into the dark filled room. "Mud Blood, guess who I killed!" She began laughing hysterically. I tried to pull against the chains which didn't do any good. "Poor thing! His girlfriend yelled out his name and began crying tearless sobs, but one quick curse shut her up. I managed to get that blonde one too!!! Her little boy toy tried to get me, but luckily Barty was there." She said then sighed. "Just thought I should get you in on what is to come for you. Don't want yours like theirs. No, no, no. Not quick, but... Slow." She irrupted into laughter once more and slammed the door.

I began to cry uncontrollably. Harry, Ginny.. Ron. All gone. I heard a loud crashing. I stood up best I could then fell back to the nasty, stone floor on my knees. I adjusted myself and sat on my bum with my legs to the side. Might as well prepare as to what was to come. The dungeon door busted open. I looked at the figure thinking it was Greyback I wasn't as afraid as I was when I saw who it really was: Edward. I backed closer to the wall. He rushed over to me. I closed my eyes waiting for the strike to come. At least I would be with my dearly departed friends.

I heard stone falling to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Edward had pulled the chains from the wall. "I think I found it!" Esme shouted holding up my wand. I tried to back away as far as possible. My heart beat racing. She threw it to me. "Go on use it!" Edward encouraged. I unlocked the locks. I looked at my ankles and wrists. They were bruised from the tightness.

A loose piece of metal from the lock holding my ankle cut a severe cut on my ankle. Edward picked me up. He brought me back to the entrance room. I saw Emmett and Jasper fighting a large wolf. Alice was dodging Bellatrix's cruses. Angered boiled from underneath me. I gripped my wand tightly. I raised it at Bellatrix knowing she couldn't see me. "Crucio!" I yelled at her. She dropped to the floor gasping in pain. "Edward, call this number!" I shouted holding Bellatrix under the curse. I called out the 20 digit number for him to press. He tossed me the phone. "Minister, I have Lestrange! Get over here with back up right now!" I shouted over the fighting.

They soon were there. I released her from the curse. Emmett and Jasper killed Greyback. Esme was upstairs dragging down Barty. I snarled at him. "Avada-" Bellatrix began. I turned around sharply. "Avada kedavra!" I shouted. Her wand fell to the ground and her body was limp and lifeless.

"Ms. Granger, I should plea you to go to St. Mungos." The Minister said. I nodded. I limped to the open portal. The Cullens for some reasoned followed me. I told the nurse the situation and she soon put me in a room. She knew all about who I was. Was asking me a billion questions and talking 100 miles a minute. At least the attention was on me for once and not on Harry or- A tear escaped my eye at the thought.

"Ms. Granger, you will be held over night. Just to give you pain potion and administer your progress. Is there any family-" I cut him off with a no. "I'll just let your husband fill out the paperwork." He said. I looked at him curious. "My husband?" I asked confused. "That young man you came in with." He said tilting his head to the side. "That's just- a friend." I said. "Sure." He said with a devilish grin. "Friends." He gave a obvious big wink and left.

***

I woke to Edward and Alice sitting in the chairs in my room. I rose slowly. "Listen, I gave your videos back now why are you still-" He cut me off by standing. "We wanted to apologize. We didn't know you were a witch. If humans knew about our existence the Volturi would have our heads." He explained. I remember in books hearing about them. I nodded. "Thank you all for saving me." I said. "May I ask why you killed that woman?" He asked. "She killed the only family I had left really. Besides she was sentenced to die in a few days so I doubt I shall get in any trouble." I shrugged.

Alice left the room going to go get a nurse to release me. "Why did you come to my rescue though?" I asked. He shrugged. "Knowing you put yourself in danger to give us back those videos, I felt horrible knowing that. I couldn't stand by and let them..." He trailed. "It's all my fault. If- if I had just ignored Lavender and stayed back at the burrow maybe I could have fought back or at least died with them." I said and began crying. Edward sat down on my bed and to my surprise wrapped a cold arm around me.

To an even greater surprise, I rested my head on his chest. "Believe me, I know how you feel." He said. I nodded. It was custom for new born vampires to leave their past lives behind. He did feel the way I feel right now, but it is different. It was MY fault that they died. If I died I could actually live with that.. .Wait?

I was signed out of the hospital and stood outside of the entrance. "What are you going to do?" He asked. "I got to go back to the Burrow. A few things to take care of anyway." I lied. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. Little did they know, that the only thing I had in mind was to end this pain. "Thank you all again." I said. Esme, Rosalie and Alice smiled at me. Alice skipped towards me and hugged me. I nearly passed out from fright at this. "Know that we know you're a witch, there is no need to be afraid. No offense, but witches blood is like vinegar instead of the normal human wine." Jasper used as a metaphor. I chuckled at this.

They said their goodbyes and asked that I should come and visit. They wanted to know more about the other species of vampires in the wizarding world. I assured that sometime hopefully I would return. They assured me that they could get back home with ease. I apparated to Diagon Alley. I found a name of a large cliff with giant squids and mermaids in the lake. I still had on my dust/blood covered clothes. The shop keeper sold me a beautiful white dress for only 5 galleons.

The wind caused the waves to make a bigger crash and my dress to sway. The dress went to my ankles and was strapless. The material was silky as if it belonged to a woodland fairy. I was mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do. Thoughts of the others ran through my head. Imagining their dead bodies in a place I once called home broke my heart into pieces. I came closer to the edge. My toes didn't touch the solid ground anymore. I jumped in the air.

A cold arm wrapped around my waist and snatched me in mid-air. I fell to the ground and he on top of me. He held my hands on either side of my head pinning me down. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked somewhat angry. "Trying to do what should have been done." I snarled as tears escaped me eyes. "Why are you doing this? What about those people you were staying with?" He asked. "They. Are. DEAD!" I shouted trying to knock him off of me without any success. "What are you talking about? I went there just an hour ago to make sure you got there okay. They were flying everywhere looking for you. Then that bartender told them that Trixie girl or whoever got you and the older woman went mental." He explained.

"But she said she killed them. That she killed him and his girlfriend began crying tearless-" I stopped. "You mean us? She attacked us, but nothing can kill us." He gloated in a smirk. "There alive?" I asked hopeful. "Come on." He said pulling me up. "I'll apparate us." I offered. "Oh, no you don't. I have been doing that aparting thing since we left the damn hospital and it has done nothing, but made us feeling drunk. You get to see how WE travel. Get on my back." He said with a smirk. I did as he asked not wanting to argue with him. And I thought apparating made you dizzy. I got off his back. We were in the burrow, but would have been there quicker if we apparated...

I was about 20 yards away from the house. "Hermione!" One of the twins yelled. I picked up the bottom of my dress and began running towards him. I jumped in his arms. He spun me around. I was never happier to see him. Whichever one he was.

The whole Weasley family came out when he finally set me down from squeezing. Ginny came out. Her mascara stained her face from crying. She hugged me tightly. "I thought she-" She stopped then began crying again. "And I you. She said she did, but she meant-" I turned around looking for Edward. He wasn't there.

I hugged them all and they ushered me in. When I was there, Lavender wasn't there any longer. "Hermione, you said something about someone else being killed. Who?" Ginny asked when we were in the living room. "The Cullens. Those vampires I was watching. I met them to return something. That's when Bellatrix attacked me. She and Greyback took me back to that home Harry, Ron and I were held that time. Edward came and saved me. Bellatrix tried to kill them, but they're vampires so it was rather pointless..." I said.

Nighttime came quickly. I was in the bed. I left my window unlocked and slightly opened so cool wind could blow in, but secretly hoping that Edward would come back.

I woke up from a bad dream. In the dream Bellatrix wasn't dead and really killed everyone. I got up and went to the kitchen hoping a glass of milk would settle my nerves. God and everyone in the house knew I needed it. I pulled out a glass and the carton. I set the milk back in the fridge and quickly drank my milk. I wonder if Edward is home? Did he stop by before he left? Why did he leave so quickly? I walked up the stairs thinking all these things. I opened my door and was about to go back to sleep.

"Nice room. I especially like the...bird lion thingy." Edward said laying on my bed hands behind his head, staring at the picture of Harry, Buckbeak and I. "Hippogriff." I corrected. I walked over to my bed. "Hermione, I forgot to give you something." He said sitting up and reaching in his pockets. "What?" I asked curious. He rose his head once more and his marble soft lips met mine.


End file.
